bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan
Susan is the wife of Wyatt and mother of Penny, Randall and Lisa. She lives with her husband outside of Omaha, Nebraska on their small farm where they raised their three children. She was the last mother of any members of the gang to be seen on the show. She finally appeared in the first episode of Season 10 "The Conjugal Conjecture". Stuart Bloom's mother is only mentioned and Emily Sweeney and Leslie Winkle's mothers are never seen nor mentioned. Overview In "The Maternal Capacitance", Penny tells Leonard's mother Beverly that Susan could've done something to stop Wyatt treating Penny like a boy, like she could've told him that Penny is a girl and that he should get over it. Beverly asked Penny if she was willing to talk about her relationship with Wyatt and Susan. In "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", Sheldon implies that she's fat (as well as in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" where he states he has seen pictures of her and sarcastically encourages Penny to keep eating) and Penny reveals that her mother smoked Cannabis (drug)|pot when she was pregnant with her. In "The Transporter Malfunction", Leonard and Sheldon told Penny they didn't want to open the Star Trek Transporters she had just bought them because once you open the box, it loses its value. Penny relied, "Yeah, yeah, my mom gave me the same lecture about my virginity. I gotta tell you, it was a lot more fun when I took it out and played with it." In "The Status Quo Combustion" Penny calls her mother to tell her about her engagement to Leonard. She denies that she is pregnant and agrees that it is a first for their family. In "The First Pitch Insufficiency", Amy wants to know when Penny and Leonard are getting married. They haven't set a date and Penny wants to wait long enough to prove to her mother that she's not pregnant. In "The Bachelor Party Corrosion", Penny tells her father that she eloped with Leonard. Her mother was out with Penny's brother Randall who was celebrating being sober for one month and had received his 10th chip on account of being sober for a month. Her mother was going to make her son a little necklace to commemorate the occasion. In "The Conjugal Conjecture" Susan first appears in person where she visits California with her son and husband to attend Leonard and Penny's wedding redo and is worried about her son that has formerly been on parole and what Leonard's parents would think about them. Personality Susan is a neurotic and stressed out woman, all from having had to deal with her troubled son. She was also seen to be whiny, including when someone tells her something good, like when Wyatt tried to make the trip happy, she told him to quit it. She is shown to be very embarrassed by her family's shortcomings: her son's criminal record and jailing, Wyatt's drinking, and their overall humble existence as a farming family. Although she had previously met Leonard and likes him, she was uncomfortable about meeting his academic parents, not wanting them to think of her family as "white trash". She goes to great lengths to present them in the best possible light, including buying dental implants for her son. Family *'Father:' Unnamed *'Mother:' Unnamed *'Brother or Brother-in-law:' Unnamed *'Husband:' Wyatt *'Father-in-law:' Unnamed *'Mother-in-law:' Unnamed *'Son:' Randall *'Daughters:' Penny, Lisa *'Son-in-laws:' Leonard Hofstadter, Unnamed *'Grandson:' Unnamed *'Nephew:' Unnamed *'Great-Nephews:' Neil, Jeffrey, Scott, William, Richard Relationships Penny Susan loves her daughter a lot, but it seems there has been a bit of tension between them. Wyatt Susan and Wyatt are obviously happily married and so they are a good couple. Although during Susan's first appearance, things are a bit tense between them about Randall's drug actions and his ending up in jail and she's not pleased that Wyatt isn't being strict enough about it. Penny's Siblings Susan's relationship with her other daughter, Penny's sister Lisa is not known but it's obvious she loves her very much. Meanwhile, Susan's relationship with Penny's brother Randall is seen to be a bit tense since he has been ending up in and out of jail and Wyatt may not have been strict enough about that. Leonard Hofstadter Like her husband, Susan is very fond of Leonard. She sees him as the first smart boyfriend Penny has dated and looked very proud at the wedding redo. She was also happy to see him again and hugged him. The rest of the gang Susan never met any of Penny and Leonard's friends yet who are members of the gang until "The Conjugal Conjecture" where she was with them at Leonard and Penny's re-wedding, but didn't speak to anyone. However, during the ride to the airport, she said that they are just lovely, although Sheldon is a bit peculiar. Trivia *Kaley Cuoco originally had stated that she would like to have Lisa Kudrow play Penny's mother ; however, she was quite pleased working with her former character's mother from "8 Simple Rules". *When Penny talks to her mother about her engagement she says that she is not pregnant which was a first for their family. *She had already met Leonard off-screen before her first appearance. This was hinted in "The Bachelor Party Corrosion" (S9E3) when Penny, Bernadette and Amy are discussing Penny waiting to tell her parents she got married to Leonard, Amy says "Well, it's kind of sad that they don't know. I mean, they love Leonard." referring to Wyatt and Susan. It has since been confirmed in her first appearance ("The Conjugal Conjecture" (S10E01)). *According to a July 2016 article on the TBBT Facebook page, actress Katey Sagal had been cast as Penny's mother, Susan, and would be seen in the Season 10 premiere. This was a reunion of sorts for Sagal and Cuoco, who played mother and daughter on the sitcom 8 Simple Rules. Kaley had stated that Katey Sagal is her "TV mom". Gallery Katie.jpg|Katey Sagal Phone.png|Penny talking to her mother. Su.png|Susan Fam1.jpg|The wedding party. 10.01_tbbt-tcc-17.jpg|Susan finds their family an embarrassment. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-20.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-9.jpg|It's called getting caught. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-12.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? Tbbt-cc-leonardandpennys_rewedding.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Penny's family Redo16.png|Susan in Penny's car Redo17.png|In the car Redo18.png|Susan worried about how others will see their family. Redo27.png|Penny's family arriving at her apartment. Redo32.png|See what happens when you work hard? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-1.jpg|Penny coming down the aisle. Redo35.png|No more drug talk for the rest of this trip. Redo36.png|Meeting Beverly. Redo38.png|Randall embarrasses them. Redo39.png|Susan happy to see Leonard. Redo45.png|Penny's family visiting with Beverly. Redo46.png|Is everybody getting to know each other? Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo56.png|Thank you for cleaning yourself up for your sister’s wedding. Redo57.png|And thank you for my new teeth. Redo78.png|I need to say something to someone pretty special. Redo83.png|I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. Redo96.png|Weird group hug. Redo97.png|Weird group hug. The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg|The guests at Penny and Leonard Hofstadter's wedding. Redo91.png|Heading to the airport. Redo92.png|Laughing about Sheldon's quirks. Redo93.png|He reminds me of that turkey we had who drowned looking up at the rain. ] Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Nebraska Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Penny Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Aunts Category:Penny's parents Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Wife Category:Reference Materials